Broken Hallelujah
by Fire-Chan9490
Summary: A collection of songfics about... Saint Seiya. Chapter 3: Miho sings for Seiya
1. Broken Hallelujah

**Broken Hallelujah**

**OMG! This is the first fanfic I have deemed good enough to post. The others can just… rot in the dark until I decide to fix them… yeah…**

**So…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya. Or Broken Hallelujah. I **_**really**_** wish I did, though… since they're both awesome. Except there are a lot of songs that I like better. But I'll stop ranting now…**

There is no such thing as being favored by the gods. No one, not even the ones who served under them would be exempt from this truth. For their goddess, the Saints would leave footprints of blood and tread the path to hell, and still walk forward with high heads.

_**I've heard there was a secret chord**_

_**That David played**_

_**And it pleased the Lord,**_

_**But you don't really care for music,**_

_**Do you?**_

And yet, there were times when even they felt that the world was coming to an end. And so, in their desperation, they prayed.

_**It goes like this – **_

_**The fourth, the fifth**_

_**The minor fall,**_

_**The major lift**_

_**The baffled king composing**_

_**Hallelujah.**_

They prayed for their goddess.

_**Hallelujah,**_

They prayed for the lives they had taken.

_**Hallelujah,**_

They prayed for their comrades.

_**Hallelujah,**_

And most of all, they prayed for their tainted souls.

_**Hallelujah.**_

Souls that had been tainted since the day they had sworn allegiance to their goddess. Since the day that they had sacrificed the most important thing – love.

_**Your faith was strong,**_

_**But you needed proof.**_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof**_

_**Her beauty in the moonlight**_

_**Overthrew you.**_

Their love had been reserved for their goddess and the whole of mankind. There was no time for their own lives to be considered, only for others'. And although their inner selves cried – cried for mercy and the light, it was to be forever denied. Denied to those who were dirty with the blood of the innocent.

_**She tied you to a kitchen chair,**_

_**She broke your throne,**_

_**She cut your hair,**_

_**And from your lips**_

_**She drew the**_

_**Hallelujah.**_

And though they knew that following their goddess would kill them, kill them as they fought for her – they felt her tears on their skin, tears cried for them, and they had hope.

_**Hallelujah,**_

Hope that soothed their battered hearts.

_**Hallelujah,**_

Hope that their pleas would someday be answered.

_**Hallelujah,**_

Pleas for peace and pleas for the love that could not be.

_**Hallelujah.**_

Their goddess had drawn them together; she had wiped away their differences and loneliness. And in return, they allowed her to use them in war. After all, one can win against countless enemies, but one cannot win against loneliness.

_**Maybe I have been here before,**_

_**I know this room,**_

_**I've walked this floor.**_

_**I used to live alone**_

_**Before I knew you.**_

But as they fought on endlessly, they were finally struck with reality. There was no escape. They had followed this path countless times through the ages – every life, every cycle, they had fought for Athena. And love, the denied treasure, could never be won from any number of battles.

_**I've seen your flag on the marble arch,**_

_**Love is not a victory march.**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken**_

_**Hallelujah.**_

The women hid their emotions behind their masks and inhuman strength.

_**Hallelujah,**_

The men hid behind the killing duties forced upon them.

_**Hallelujah,**_

And Athena herself hid behind the savior she was supposed to be.

_**Hallelujah,**_

They all hid from each other and thus shielded their hearts from the forbidden.

_**Hallelujah.**_

When every war first began, the warriors and leader started innocent – still exposing their feelings to friends and naïvely thinking that happiness would come after victory.

_**There was a time**_

_**You let me know**_

_**What's real and going on below,**_

_**But now you never show it to me,**_

_**Do you?**_

There was laughter and joy. Now all that remained was emptiness and death. With wistful eyes, some remembered and wept alone in the darkness.

_**And remember when I moved in you?**_

_**The holy dark was moving too,**_

_**And every breath we drew was**_

_**Hallelujah.**_

Smiles.

_**Hallelujah,**_

Emotions.

_**Hallelujah,**_

And lives.

_**Hallelujah,**_

Real, honest lives. Not the lies that they were living now. If it really could be called living.

_**Hallelujah.**_

Once upon a time, they had loved. A tale almost forgotten. Now, all they could do was avenge fallen companions. There were no more complex ways to show love. Only killing. As a Saint, love only led to death.

_**Maybe there's a God above,**_

_**And all I ever learned from love**_

_**Was how to shoot at someone**_

_**Who outdrew you.**_

Love was searched for, clawed at with desperate hands, so much that all that remained was a sad, small bit that could only sustain few.

_**It's not a cry you can hear at night.**_

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light.**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken**_

_**Hallelujah.**_

But it would be enough.

_**Hallelujah,**_

Enough for the battle-worn and weary.

_**Hallelujah,**_

Enough for their true souls – souls of lost children.

_**Hallelujah,**_

Enough, even, for the goddess who, in essence, was still just a girl whose innocence had been shattered prematurely by the burden placed on her shoulders.

_**Hallelujah,**_

And so, it was this that fed the still flaming spark of determination in every Saint's eyes.

_**Hallelujah,**_

It was this unspoken wish that pushed them onward and it was this that stopped them from falling into the regrets of the past.

_**Hallelujah,**_

A secret hope, a prayer.

_**Hallelujah,**_

A prayer that reached to the heavens with begging hands.

_**Hallelujah,**_

A prayer that someday, they too would be able to feel the warmth of another's love.

**Gasp! I finished! So… PLZ REVIEW!!! If I get a flame, I'll use it to set fire to my LTI. I HATE MY LTI!!!!! I'm so going to fail it… Ow… my wrist hurts from typing…**


	2. Snow White Queen

**Snow White Queen**

**Well, then… I'm continuing the story, I guess. I think that I'm going to turn this into a songfic collection of any random story I can think up with songs. Songfics are fun…**

**Disclaimer: I own Saint Seiya not. Nor do I own Snow White Queen, by Evanescence.**

Hades blinked. He could feel it. There she was. His enemy.

_**Stoplight lock the door.**_

_**Don't look back.**_

_**Undress in the dark**_

_**And hide from you – **_

_**All of you.**_

Her eyes betrayed no emotion, but he flinched at her voice. Words of stoic, but subtle accusation that pierced his heart.

_**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.**_

_**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.**_

_**(Ever and ever.)**_

_**You don't know me.**_

_**(Ever and ever.)**_

_**Now and ever.**_

Her voice echoed in the bare, stone room, filling his mind. Stop. Stop. Stop. You don't know how I feel. You don't know what it's like. Stop!

_**You belong to me,**_

_**My Snow White Queen.**_

_**There's nowhere to run,**_

_**So let's just get it over.**_

How can you say these things? Who are you to pass judgment when you are just as bad? When your wars have killed just as many? So many…

_**Soon I know you'll see,**_

_**You're just like me.**_

_**Don't scream anymore, my love,**_

'_**Cause all I want is you.**_

Your Saints are dead because of you. Dead. And you feel no remorse? Do you? Do you feel the pain you have caused? My pain…? You are no better than me. Don't deny. Don't pretend.

_**Wake up in a dream.**_

_**Frozen fear.**_

_**All your hands on me.**_

_**I can't scream.**_

_**I can't scream.**_

I've dreamt of you… You blame me for everything. Why do you hate me so? Don't preach me!

_**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.**_

_**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.**_

_**(Ever and ever.)**_

_**I don't sleep.**_

_**(Ever and ever.)**_

He snatched Pandora's spear from the ground, pointing it at her. His voice ripped itself from his throat.

_**Say, you belong to me,**_

_**My Snow White Queen.**_

_**There's nowhere to run,**_

_**So let's just get it over.**_

"You will die!" No! Don't die. Don't leave. Don't leave like my Spectres had to…

_**Soon, I know you'll see,**_

_**You're just like me.**_

_**Don't scream anymore, my love, **_

'_**Cause all I want is you.**_

She caught the weapon with her bare hand, a trickle of blood running down her pale arm. For a moment, her serene eyes met his.

_**I can't save your life,**_

_**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.**_

_**I'm losing my mind,**_

_**And you just stand there and stare as my world divides.**_

There were screams of pain. Whose screams? Whose pain? Hades had eyes for none, but the girl before him. The one destroying him.

_**You belong to me,**_

_**My Snow White Queen.**_

_**There's nowhere to run,**_

_**So let's just get it over.**_

She was calling someone's name. Not mine. Not mine. His. The one who served her. His vessel.

_**Soon, I know you'll see,**_

_**You're just like me.**_

_**Don't scream anymore, my love,**_

'_**Cause all I want is you.**_

He was dying. Somewhere far away, he laughed. The god of the dead was going to join those he ruled.

_**All I want is you.**_

But he wouldn't go alone.

_**All I want is you.**_

No… not alone. In his deranged state of mind, he latched himself onto one goal.

_**All I want is you.**_

I'm taking you with me…

_**(Forever and ever. Ever and ever.)**_

… **Well… I guess it's not **_**too**_** bad… Feel free to flame. Benny Ketchup's flames don't count. **

**And I just realized that I kept switching from first person to third person through the whole fic… Sorry about that… ;**


	3. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

**Well. The third chapter is here! Actually, I'm rather proud of this songfic. I think I did all right. By the way, it's MihoxSeiya here. (Suddenly, I seem to be writing more about Miho…) I just realized that I've only mentioned Seiya's name once, and that's at the very end of the chapter. **

**This whole scene is set right after the Sanctuary battles when Seiya and the other bronzies are all in the hospital in comas. Okay, so Seiya's birthday is December 1****st****. And he's only been out for a month or so (I think) when he reawakens. And if I remember correctly, there's no snow and it looks like fall/spring. So we'll just have to pretend it's fall and winter's a little late this year…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or Happy Birthday (by NEWS). The lyrics + translation can be found at . I'm not sure if they're correct, but hopefully they are, because I used them. (That whole "Fishing as per normal" makes no sense to me, but maybe it's an idiomatic expression or something…) The video can be found on youtube, but it's mainly just a bunch of pretty guys dancing around. But I like the song.**

She stands outside the blank hospital door, hands clasped around the neatly wrapped present she had bought months and months before, hoping that, perhaps, this year, she would be able to hand it to him. Fidgeting with the bow, she twirls the ribbon around and around, feeling the slippery material whip through her fingers.

_**Exactly because I can't buy them with money  
Treasures that can be expressed by feelings  
I'll say it in words, "Happy Birthday"  
Without feeling embarrassed at exactly 12 midnight**_

She glances at the clock – 11:48 PM. It's almost time. She is so lucky, she tells herself, so lucky to be able to be here now – to be able to see him, to touch him, to share this one day, even if he will never know. And she will tell him. She will say the three words that she could not for the past six years – I love you.

_**For being born  
For being able to meet you  
That I can be by your side now  
Thank you  
It's your HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
A magical, special day that happens only once a year**_

I love you. How strange that such small, insignificant words have the power to make a person's world – or destroy it. Perhaps that is why so many find them difficult to say. But she will no longer be a coward. It matters not that he is deep in sleep – a sleep from which he may never wake – but she will still say those words.

_**Today is the momentous once-a-year anniversary  
Of you who is the most important in the world  
Yet another one in beauty**_

And now, she realizes, this is the first birthday that she will be with him – the first one since he had left her so many years ago. Bitterly, she wishes that he might have been conscious during their meeting, but now, these battles have taken him away.

_**The piling up of years  
Is the multiplication of memories  
That's why I'll send beautiful words  
Only to you, look!**_

Every year, she had waited, wondering if maybe she would see him. She would make him presents, hoping for him to return, only to leave them neglected and unopened in her room. Six years of unopened presents – six years of memories that he had not existed in – six years of love that he had never noticed, and never would.

_**I'm happy that in the many thousands and hundred millions  
We could have such a miracle as our meeting  
And be this near  
I'll sing for you**_

And every one of those years, she had sung quietly, under her breath (so the children wouldn't hear her) to him.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." And she was happy, for a few moments, having ridiculous thoughts that, perhaps, he could hear her, though she knew not where he was.

_**For being born  
For being able to meet you  
That I can be by your side now  
Thank you  
It's your HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
A magical, special day that happens only once a year**_

But once in a while, the children _had_ heard her. They _had_ seen her watching his picture in her room. And they knew, and they teased her about it, without seeing her pain. Without seeing how much she really missed him. She would laugh with them, pretending for them. And now, after he had returned, the children had teased her even more – but now, she felt less pain, less worry. She had seen him alive – well, even, and he had come to see _her_. So what if he had only come because he was looking for his sister? He was happy to see her, wasn't he? That was all that mattered.

_**Because you're here I can laugh  
and be more honest than usual today  
An ordinary day to the rest of the world  
Fishing as per normal, yet  
To me even the taste of the atmosphere has a special flavor**_

And today, today she is happy, although nervous. Today, everything seems just slightly brighter. The world seems just a little bit more friendly than usual. And the present she has made him – so much more carefully wrapped than the previous years, seems to tremble in her hands from anticipation. (Or is it just her hands that are trembling?) Even if no one cares, she knows today is special.

_**I especially want to meet your smile  
Bye-bye to grimaces  
With the extent of my power, I'll send you my love  
How many times have you cried up till now  
The happiness where we can laugh now is safe  
Today's HAPPY BIRTHDAY where we can be together  
I'll sing for you**_

Today is special because she will sing, and it will no longer be to no one. She will smile and laugh and cry, and _he_ will be there with her. For those long years of separation, she had cried alone – and perhaps he had as well. Although he may not cry with her now, he will be _there_, and that alone is a comfort to her.

_**I didn't leave you here alone  
Definitely next year and the year after too  
I'll go to meet you on the same day**_

She knows that if she could have, she would have loved to share the years together. She would have gone to him over and over again. It was he who was forced to leave. And she has felt resentment, anger and hatred for those who made him go, but because he is a Saint now, he has more of a chance of finding his sister – and since that is his hope, she can never stay angry for too long.

_**A present from God  
Your HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
All the best for your future**_

11:59PM. She turns the knob. Tiptoeing past the softly whirring and beeping medical instruments that are supporting his few friends, she stops by his bed. Carefully, deliberately, she places the present on his bedside table. She breathes deeply, the sharp scent of disinfectant stinging her nose.

"I love you, Seiya," she whispers as she begins to sing. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you…"

**Wow… I was really talkative in the beginning, wasn't I? Well, I'll keep it short then. Click the green button. Please.**


End file.
